


Under the Sea

by Shinigami24



Series: Fairy Tales Matchmaking [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Matchmaking, Pre-Femslash, Slash, Slow Build, Spells & Enchantments, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katrina goes silent for awhile. The pack worries. Just when they think they can relax, she comes back again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's #3 in the series as I promised. Please don't let some of the relationship tags throw you off. Since Katrina had a relatively easy time with the first two couples. She needs some complications this time around.

Three months had passed since Derek had asked Stiles to marry him. Katrina went quiet during the entire three months. The pack dreaded what they'd do during the three months entirely. Derek and Stiles planned their wedding through all of the tension. Boyd and Erica were getting serious in their relationship. Meanwhile, the pack decided that they'd find their own match. This ended with Allison and Malia having terrible boyfriends and Peter ready to hurt the next douchebag. Chris was worried about his husband's anger so he went to his sister-in-law for aid.

"Talia, please tell Derek and Laura to watch out for the girls." Chris pleaded.

"Don't worry so much, I'll help you." Talia promised.

"Thank you so much." Chris sighed in relief.

"No problem. Anything to keep Peter from having to be arrested for murder." Talia smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was waiting for the pack to relax. She went to a cafe to get something to eat for when she checked her list. While she was in line, Talia came to her about her nieces' problems. When Katrina returned home, she sat down at her desk with her lunch.

"Who should go first?" Katrina pondered. She thought carefully about the two options. Allison was a sweet girl but her boyfriends were major assholes. They were extremely rude to others and very annoying. Malia was not doing well in the relationship department neither. Every guy she dated was either really nice or total assholes. Even if she had a good guy, the relationships never lasted. With that in mind, Katrina decided to check on their boyfriends. She was promptly appalled by what she found. Allison's boyfriend was cheating. Malia's boyfriend was terrible but she could handle him easily.

"Allison definitely. Malia can go next." Katrina decided, as she started to plan.


	2. Cast the Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina gets down to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2 will be posted right after.

Derek and Stiles were at Derek's place planning their wedding. The couple looked over wedding magazines and websites for ideas.

"This is going so well. At this place, we'll be married in no time." Stiles was saying.

"Can't wait to say I do." Derek smiled. The couple was excited to get married and spend the rest of their lives together.

"Me too. I love you so much, Derek." Stiles smiled.

"I love you, too," Derek smiled. He kissed his fiance sweetly. Soon, Stiles will be his husband.

* * *

 A few days later, the pack was having bonding time. They wanted to bond by a puppy pile. The close contact was comforting. The pack nuzzled and cuddled into each other's arms. Limbs tangled together. The youngest members were on top of the pile and the Hale family was in the middle. The oldest members was at the bottom. Wolves let out a content rumble as the humans smiled. Having their pack and family nearby helped them get closer.

* * *

The next day, Peter, Chris, Will, and Talia got together to have lunch. The couple ate their lunch in silence before they began to talk.

"Malia hasn't brought home any jerks lately," Chris started.

"On the other hand, we found out that Allison's boyfriend is cheating and it took Chris and some magic potion to keep me from murdering him." Peter growled. The Alpha couple nearly broke their silverware and cups in anger.

"Son of a bitch," Will gritted out.

"I want to destroy him." Talia stated.

"Just wait for it. We'll work it all out. For all we know, Katrina might be making her move already." Chris promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura, Allison, Cora, and Malia met in Cora's room to talk alone.

"These dates are getting worse and worse." Malia groaned.

"Why do you still go out with these guys?" Cora asked.

"I don't know. I just can't find anything better." Malia responded. Laura turned to her other cousin with an important question.

"Allison, when will you dump that awful boyfriend?" she wanted to know.

"I'll make it work." Allison replied. Cora shook her head, knowing that it was already too late for that.

"Okay," Laura sighed. Hopefully she'd come to her senses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katrina was on the case. She was so happy. She'd found the right spell to cast. She was buzzing with energy as she worked. She cast the spell with a flourish. With a smile, she watched the scene play out.


	3. In the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone wakes up as their assigned characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.  
> Since I have plans for the couples, I'll be adding some characters from outside the pack to this fic.

Lydia, Liam, Meredith, and Marin were the first to wake up.

"What am I wearing?" Lydia asked as she looked down at herself to see her current clothing. She wore a purple bikini top and had a green fish tail. Then realization set in causing her to sigh and groan.

"Great, I'm Ariel." she groaned. Liam was wearing a yellow and blue costume. He was a tropical fish, while Meredith wore a red crab costume complete with pinchers. Marin had a flesh colored top and a blue tail. She was carrying a trident and wore a gold crown.

Liam looked at his blue fins and instantly knew who he was.

"I can't catch a break!" he exclaimed in horror. Why did he always get the cute or kid parts?!

"Why am I Sebastian? Why am I even here?" Meredith asked. The young woman was extremely confused while Liam was pouting.

"So, this is what Katrina does." Marin mused. She wasn't really fazed by it all.

"Let's go and see who your love is." Liam suggested.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allison woke up in a castle. She got up from her bed and went over to the nearby mirror only to freeze when she saw her reflection. She was in an outfit of gray breeches and a white tunic.

"This is no way this is happening." Allison was in denial. She had a boyfriend already! After several minutes of trying to denying it, she sighed and gave up for the moment.

"If this is happening, then who am I supposed to be with?" Allison mused.

In the meantime, Cora, Kira, Malia, and Danny woke up elsewhere. They were surprised to see one of Lydia's friends, Danielle and her best friend Heather there. Cora and the others looked at themselves. They wore bikini tops and had fish tails. Kira was clad in matching orange bikini and tail, while Cora was in blue. Danielle wore purple while Heather wore pink. Malia was in red while Danny had a yellow tail with a green bikini top. Danny and Heather wore hair pins. Cora's and Malia's hair were pulled back in ponytails. Kira and Danielle were wearing headbands.

Danny was extremely angry while the girls didn't mind the change too much.

"Of all things I could be, why a mermaid?!" Danny seethed.

"Stiles was Belle last time." Malia replied.

"Really?!" Heather exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes, really." Malia replied.

"We shouldn't have gotten our hopes up." Cora sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott woke up with Garrett and Violet. The trio looked at their own clothing. Garrett and Violet were dressed like electric eels in black bodysuits and green fins and all the trimmings.

"This is the absolute worst." Violet groused. She was a mercenary, not a character from some fairy tale! Scott was wearing a black strapless dress, with black octopus legs and a seashell necklace.

"I'm not a girl!" Scott grumbled. They all hated their roles in the fairy tale.

"This will be awful." Garrett grimaced. They all nodded their agreement, wanting this nightmare to end!

* * *

In the meantime, the pack met up to figure out what was happening. Everyone looked so done with the situation.

"Again with all of this?" Cora groaned.

"She picked a horrible time for all of this." Malia added.

"Hopefully, we can get this done and go back home swiftly." Lydia sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Laura, Braeden, Boyd, and Erica were back in the viewing room. They also had some guests. Derek and Stiles were looking confused.

"This is where we watch the matchmaking play out." Laura explained as she gestured at the tv.

"So, you've been here this whole time?" Derek asked as the confused couple stared at the screen. The scene showed the pack waking up.

"Yeah. Things get pretty interesting." Erica confirmed.

"Things are already interesting," Derek commented as he chuckled at Danny, Allison, and several others' reactions to their chosen roles.

"This will be very interesting. Is there any snacks here?" Stiles asked. Laura pulled out a mixed bag of mini candies and handed it to him.


	4. Scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott plans to get Allison back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Things will get more complicated as the story progresses. Honestly, I always thought that the writers really messed up the relationships in canon. The first part of S3 showed Scott and Allison getting close again, then all of sudden they decided that they won't work out. I was like WTF? Scott was practically obsessed with Allison from the start, it makes no sense for him to get over Allison so quickly. I admit to being worried that Kira was a rebound. So I'm portraying Scott's actual feelings as it should have been in canon here.  
> On another note, EtO will be updated next.

The pack met up with Allison. Their eyes widened when they saw who Allison's character was.

"So, she believes that you and Allison should be together." Cora mused.

"That is a relief." Matt was relieved. No more assholes! Papa and Dad would approve. Allison and Lydia blushed as they looked at each other.

* * *

A hour later, Allison and Lydia was in a room. They didn't want to look at each other. This situation was beyond awkward for the pair of long time best friends. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Lydia finally spoke.

"Do you believe what they were saying down there?" Lydia asked her best friend.

"No, it can't be." Allison denied before changing the subjects.

"Anyway, how are you liking it as Ariel?" she asked.

"It was just a nickname and now it is reality." Lydia responded.

"It's pretty funny out here. Danny is now a girl." Allison mused.

"I could hear him all day." Lydia grimaced at the memory of Danny's fury.

"I've never seen him so mad before." Allison commented. Lydia groaned her agreement as they resumed their conservation.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott, Garrett, and Violet were talking. The trio were still upset about their roles in the fairy tale.

"We need to get out of this story." Garrett stated.

"Agreed. By the way, Allison is in the story." Violet responded. Scott perked up at the mention of his ex.

"I still love Allison, I want her back." Scott finally admitted.

"How about this? We go about making your fairy tale coming true?" Garrett suggested.

"That would be amazing." Scott responded as he brightened visibly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples watched the story play out.

"This is not good at all." Stiles said as they stared at the screen, watching Scott decide to make his wishes reality.

"What is he going to do?" Boyd wanted to know.

"My question, exactly!" Erica declared.

"And Allison is in denial too as well." Braeden sighed.

"I wish that she'd wake up and smell the roses." Laura groaned.

"All we can do is watch. Maybe someone will give her the needed wake-up call." Derek responded. The others nodded as they sighed. They hoped for the same thing.

* * *

A few minutes later, Laura and Braeden left the viewing room to be alone. The two women cuddled together.

"It's so weird being back in this room." Braeden admitted.

"I'm happy. Allison and Malia's love lives will improve." Laura replied.

"Which lessens the chance that your uncle will murder a man." Braeden replied.

"That is a huge plus." Laura laughed. Braeden smiled and laughed a little. Laura kissed her softly on the cheek before kissing her lips.


	5. The Hard truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The packs speaks with Allison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Sorry if it is short, it is more of a filler. Ch 5 will be posted next.

The pack except for Lydia and Allison gathered for a meeting. Everyone were annoyed with their current situation.

"That spell is so annoying." Liam grumbled.

"We know. We just need to get Allison and Lydia together." Isaac replied.

"Allison needs a wake up call." Danny added.

"Agreed." Matt and several pack members chorused.

"We'll get it all straightened out and be back home in no time," Cora promised.

* * *

 Meanwhile, Boyd and Erica was left alone by the others so they could slip to their room. The couple enjoyed their alone time, as they cuddled. Erica laid her head against Boyd's broad chest as the latter held her. The couple soon fell asleep, the warmth and closeness getting to them.

* * *

While the couple was going to dreamland, the pack met with Lydia and Allison. The two women were nervous while the pack was now completely frustrated.

"Allison, you need to get it together. If your boyfriend was the one, then why are we in your fairy tale?" Liam ranted.

"He just isn't the one." Matt added. Allison was speechless as she looked at her pack. She finally knew what she had to do.

* * *

While Allison was making her decision, a trio was lurking nearby. The threesome of Scott, Violet, and Garrett were ready to strike.

"Let's get started," Scott said as he gave the signal. He was dressed up in a tuxedo. As his plan got underway, Scott made his way to the palace with the younger duo following him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three couples were in the viewing room watching as Scott made his move.

"This is very bad," Laura said as they stared at the screen.

"This is definitely not in the script!" Braeden promptly declared.

"Oh no," Stiles gasped.

"Someone needs to stop him from making a huge mistake." Derek warned.

"Agreed." Boyd said as they resumed watching the fairy tale play out.


	6. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Allison finally kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 should be posted tmw, depending on how things pans out.

The pack was in total chaos. Scott had launched his plan and sent courting gifts to Allison. Everyone was rushing to get the gifts in order. There was so much food, flowers, and jewelry. The food ranged from chocolate to gift baskets. The flowers varied from roses to sakura trees in pots. There were earrings, bracelets, and necklaces. There were white gold and platinum jewelry with emeralds, sapphires, and many kinds of gems.

"Who could've sent all of this?" Cora pondered.

"One of Allison's many admirers? She has a lot." Malia replied.

"Whoever he is, he definitely know Allie, those are her favorite flowers, food, and jewelry." Matt declared.

"None of them have a signature, but we will find out soon." Danielle responded. They sighed heavily as they continued to sort the gifts.

* * *

A few minutes later, Lydia dragged Allison away from the others. The two women were still nervous around each other.

"I'm not going to beat around the brush, Allison. We've wasted enough time." Lydia stated. Allison was still hesitant, she didn't want to lose her beloved friend.

"I don't want to lose your friendship. It means a lot." she responded.

"You won't, Allie. You could never." Lydia spoke reassuringly. Allison smiled and pulled Lydia into a soft kiss. As rose petal swirled around them, the lights around them became brighter and consuming. As it faded, the real world came back.

* * *

Meanwhile, the pack changed back as the spell broke. They looked at each other and sighed in pure relief.

"Finally! My chest is flat again!" Danny cheered. Meredith was just relieved to be her real self again.

"I have my arms back." Liam smiled. He was finally back to human instead of being cute and finny! The other boys nodded their vehement agreement. 

"Home, sweet home." Cora smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott was on his way to see Allison when he saw her and Lydia kissing. He sighed heavily in disappointment.

"I've missed my chance. They've already kissed." he stated. Matt and Malia also had went to check on their older sister, when Matt overheard Scott's statement. He looked around only to spot the couple in question kissing.

"Gross, she's practically trying to suck Lydia's tonsils out." Matt spoke as he made a face. Malia gagged and shook her head.

"Thanks a lot! I didn't need that image in my head!" she hissed as she glared at her brother. The trio quickly left the couple alone as they went to meet with the pack.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples had scattered, and Derek and Stiles were alone. They cuddled on the sofa in Derek's place.

"Everyone is back so we can finish up wedding plans." Derek was saying.

"No more delays, hopefully." Stiles replied.

"Allison will finally dump that cheating douche-bag." Derek announced.

"And Scott finally learned that Allison didn't love him back." Stiles added.

"He looked crushed but he had to learn." Derek stated

"Maybe he'll find someone else. He's a good guy." Stiles responded. Derek smiled at his fiance's optimism and kissed his temple. He was a bright ball of sunshine.


	7. Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison finally sees her ex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. LitF will be next to be updated.

Derek and Stiles went on a double date with Boyd and Erica. The couples were having fun watching Kingman: The Secret Service. They enjoyed themselves. The couples left the cinema with a new movie favorite.

* * *

Meanwhile Allison and Lydia were walking through the park when they ran into Allison's soon to be ex boyfriend Josh. The girls held hands as the guy came up to them. Lydia had a glare set in her face, while Josh looked pissed off. Allison hadn't called him in so long.

"Where have you been? I've been texting you for days!" he demanded.

"Take a hint, Josh. We're through." Allison replied. Josh instantly stiffened and glared.

"What do you mean that we're through? Baby, I love you." Josh protested.

"No, you don't asshole." Lydia bit out.

"Lydia's right. She's my girlfriend and I'm in love with her." Allison spoke up.

"I love you, too." Lydia smiled. The girls kissed as the angry ex walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Liam and Talia met with Satomi and Brett. The betas glared at each other while the alphas were in a somber mood.

"We're here so you can stop this petty feud." Talia began. The betas stared at her like she was mad.

"There is no problems between us." Brett protested.

"We beg to differ." Satomi responded.

"Fine. I'll be civil with Brett if Brett is civil with me." Liam spoke up.

"Ditto." Brett replied.

"Good. We've come to an agreement. Hopefully, we can keep it." Satomi stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Peter and Chris were alone. Peter was wrapped around Chris.

"One couple, two more to go." Chris said to his husband as they discussed their children. The men relaxed and smiled at the thought of Allison being happier.

"No more crappy boyfriends," Peter grinned. Chris snorted and pecked his cheek.

* * *

A hour later, Danny, Mason, Liam, Isaac, and Matt were playing the board game Monopoly. The boys looked at the board with too much intensity for a simple game. Isaac and Liam got into an argument about who was winning. In the end, Danny and Mason had to break their bickering up.

"Besides, Danny won the game." Mason pointed out.


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katrina begins working on her next fairytale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. Sorry for the delay, but I couldn't get in the office where the printer is until today. LitF will be next to be updated. Then either ANW orAoLaD will be next. Not sure which one yet.

Will and Talia threw a party at their home. The pack and their guests had fun. They ate from the meat and cheese plates and enjoyed small desserts. In addition to the food, there were fruit and vegetables platters offered. They had water and soda to drink. The party was joyous and everyone had an amazing time.

* * *

A few days later, some of the younger pack members got together to dance. Cora, Malia, and Erica had managed to get Danny involved in Dance Dance Revolution. They began to play the game, the levels getting more and more complicated. Danny turned out to be really good. He was in first place while Cora and Malia tied for second place.

"No fair, if we had more players, I would have been in the top three." Erica pouted in disappointment.

"Next time, we'll invite Liam and have him destroy us all." Malia suggested.

"Yeah. He's small but that kid can move." Danny added.

* * *

 While the quarter were dancing, some of the pack members played poker at Derek's place. Kira was playing the game very well. Derek was actually intimated by her skill. Brett and Liam were unusually well behaved and Aiden wanted to know why!

"How did Derek get Liam and Brett to behave?" Aiden asked.

"My mom and Satomi decided to assert their authority as allied Alphas." Derek explained.

"Thank goodness." Kira sighed in relief.

"We weren't that bad." Brett protested. When everyone stared at him, he sighed.

"Fine, okay. We were that bad."

* * *

Meanwhile, Braeden and Laura went to a Theatre and sports complex. The dance floor was near the skating rink. In the same building was a movie theater and restaurant. They enjoyed themselves dancing under the light effects.

"Thank you for taking me out," Braeden smiled. Laura kissed her and smiled.

* * *

In the meantime, Katrina was smiling at her crystal ball. She was happy with her work. Lydia and Allison had been difficult, but they had eventually seen the light. Three couples down, five more couples to go. She would be moving on to Malia next.

'Who should you be with?' she mused. She then began to make a list of possible candidates.


End file.
